My Boo
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Kai and Missy have been together forever. What happens when feelings emerge between them? KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

-----------------------------------------------

Missy is Boris's adopted daughter. She is a great beyblader. Her blade is a baby blue color and is named Dracy, who is a white and blue phoenix. Its elements are wind and ice. She grew up in the abbey with Kai and Tala. Tala is her best friend and Kai is a close friend. What she didn't trust Tala with, she trusted with Kai. When Kai left the abbey, she followed. At first he hadn't known, but when he found out, he was ticked. He didn't want her to get hurt. It so happened that Raya, Katie, and Jaime were her sisters (biologically). Raya was with Ray, Jaime liked Max, and Katie was with Hiro. Kai let her stay with them and she proved useful in many situations. When Kai went back to the Blitzcreig Boyz, she went with him. Tala was shocked she would follow. She was always there for Kai and rarely ever left his side. It wasn't long before Kai formed very strong feelings for her and confided in her mor than anyone. At first, Tala was upset since Kai was stealing his BFF. Missy's friend Terah showed up at one point and Tala was head over heels. That had been Missy's plan. Missy has light blonde hair and blue eyes. She is slightly shorter than Kai. She has a strong will and is determined. She is also strong physically and she is friends with mostly guys, which slightly upsets Kai when the guys try to charm her. She is also very smart and picks up on things quickly. She is a great cook and a wonderful singer. She and Kai are 15, right now.

Start:

It was two weeks after Terah arrived. Missy was passing by Tala's room on her way to bed, when she heard a girl's voice from Tala's room. She knew Terah was in there since they were the only girls there. Missy stifled her laughter and knocked on Kai's door. He opened it.

"Hm?" he asked.

Missy pointed at Tala's door. Kai looked at her confused. He went over to the door and then got a disgusted looked. He went back to Missy.

"Thats disgusting," he said.

"I know it is," Missy said," Everyone will be able to hear them soon."

-Next Morning-

Missy was the first one up. She went downstairs and set up some breakfast. Kai soon came down. He went and looked over her shoulder at what she was making. He smirked. It was eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, hash browns, and coffee. She set up everyone's breakfast and sat down next to Kai, who was eating.

"Good?" she asked, smiling.

Kai nodded, nibbling on toast.

Terah walked into the kitchen, humming a random tune.

"Morning, Terah," Missy said.

"Mornin'," she said, sitting across from Missy.

She looked from Missy to Kai and back at Missy, then smirked.

"So, did you sleep well?" Missy asked.

"Fine," Terah said, the sides of her mouth twitching.

"Oh, good. 'Cause everyone heard some incriminating noises from Tala's room last night," Missy said, sipping her coffee.

She saw Kai's mouth twitch for a smile.

"Oh, no..."

"So you did do it!"

"Yes, but he cornered me!"

"You went with it though!"

"I know," Terah whined," But I mean...its not like you haven't done anything with Kai!"

Kai choked on his toast while Missy did the same on her bacon.

"WE NEVER!" they both shouted.

"Dang, Terah," Tala said, walking into the kitchen," What did you say to get Kai to shout?"

Tala sat down at the table and started on his eggs.

"That they did what we did last night," Terah said.

"You guys did?" Tala asked, dropping his fork on his plate.

"NO!"

"Seriously, you two would make the perfect couple," Tala said.

Kai looked ready to strangle Tala. Missy put her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"Chill," she hissed, clearly angry herself.

After breakfast, Kai and Missy headed upstairs.

"I'm going to visit Tyson and the others. You coming?" Kai asked.

"How long for?" Missy asked.

"A week."

"Sure."

So they took a plane to Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

When at the dojo, the first person they saw was...grandpa. He had been in the front yard, and as they walked in, he turned around and brought his wooden...kendo stick sword thingy. It was about to his Missy, but Kai pulled her to him at the last second. Missy's eyes had gotten wide as saucers.

"Sorry, homedogs," grandpa said," Good to see ya again, though."

Missy let out the breath she had been holding and slumped back on Kai.

"Hey!" they heard someone shout," Kai! Missy!"

It was Tyson and everyone else. They ran over, but stopped when they saw Missy in Kai's arms.

"Grandpaaaaaa!" Tyson said.

"I said I was sorry," he said and left.

"You didn't tell us you were coming," Ray said.

"Don't look at me, it was all Kai," Missy said.

With that said, Kai let Missy go and she tumbled to the ground.

"Ow!" she yelped, rubbing her head.

"Kai, that was rude!" Hilary said.

Kai looked at all of them with an "I really don't care" look. When he looked at Missy, she had a hurt expression on her face. He had never done that to Missy. He had never given her reason to give him a hurt look. Kai went over to help her up, but Missy ran off. Kai felt guilty.

"You've never done anything mean to her before," Max said," Why now?"

"Yeah, Kai. She has always been there for you," Jaime said," Why'd you do that?"

"Well, if you can get her back here, you and her will be sharing a room," Tyson told Kai.

Kai dropped his and Missy's things in the room and he left to look for her. First he went to the park. Then he went anywhere else he could think of. Around 7 PM, he gave up. As he was walking past the beach, he saw Missy on the beach. She was talking to her sister Katie. Suddenly, Hiro was next to Kai.

"Heard about that small incident earlier," Hiro said.

"Hn."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I can help. At your age girls seem more appealing, am I right?"

Kai looked at Hiro.

"Go on, already."

"You've obviously fallen for Missy. Its even possible for love of her. She has been there practically your whole life, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, right."

"How do you think she feels about you?"

Kai was stumped. How did she feel about him? Kai looked at Hiro.

"You have no clue, do you? I really doubt you'll find out soon. I'm nineteen and I'm married to Katie. Only last year we found out we loved each other and I've known her since I was a small kid. Now, Katie is going to have our kid soon. I never knew this would happen all those years ago. Just stay with her, Kai. You'll see."

Hiro them left with Katie. Missy was left sitting on the steps to the beach. Kai walked over and sat next to her. They sat and watched the waves for awhile.

"The sounds and salty air calm me down," Missy said," They always did. The same for you?"

Kai nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I understand."

She rested her head on his shoulder. They talked about the past. About their secret. Their secret that they'd been each other's first kiss when they were nine. When they went back to the dojo, they were singing "My Boo" together for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

-Four Years Later-

Tala and Terah are getting married. Tyson and the others were invited. Kai was the best man and Missy was the maid of honor. She got to wear blue, which was her color. When Kai had first seen her in the dress, he was stunned by her beauty. At the reception, Kai made her try to catch the bouquet. She ended up catching it. Tala and Terah went to France for the honeymoon. The girls teased Missy about catching the bouquet and getting married. They guys were nudging Kai at being the one to ask her. Kai later had to admit that he had fun at the wedding. Missy had made him dance with her a lot. Over the years, Kai had figured out those strong feelings of his were love. He hadn't told anyone, not even Missy, that he loved her. They now shared a house together in Japan.

"Gosh! These heels kill!" Missy said, throwing them off," They're evil little- Ahhh!"

She had tripped over one of her heels, but Kai caught her.

"Like I was saying, evil little things," Missy said.

Kai smiled at her anger. They had just gotten home from the wedding reception. Missy had had ten martinis and who knows what else at the free bar and he knew it. He had been watching her. Kai took off his jacket and dropped it in his room. Missy collapsed on the couch.

"That was fun."

"A minute ago you were cursing out your heels," Kai chuckled, sitting beside her on the couch.

"A girl can change subjects."

"A girl can, not an almost fully grown woman."

"Shut up! I want to sleep."

Kai burst out laughing.

"Oh, hehehehehe!"

"Then why don't you go into your room and slee- or...too late."

Missy had falled asleep right there and had fallen onto Kai's lap. Kai sighed. He went and picked her up and brought her to her room and dropped her on her bed. He then got her nightshirt, took off her dress, and put her nightshirt on her. He then went to his room. He then did his nightly routine and went to bed.

-Next Morning-

"KAI!" Missy shouted.

She burst into his room and jumped onto his bed and started to beat the crap out of him.

"MISSY! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Kai shouted, seizing her hands and flipped so that he was pinning her to the bed.

Both were oblivious to the fact that he is only in boxers, her in a nightshirt, and the questionable position they were in dressed like that.

"You pervert!"

"What?!" asked Kai, bewildered.

"You undressed me last night! It had to be you!"

"You were asleep in a formal dress!"

"You admit it."

"If I was a pervert I would have proceeded to take off more than your dress," Kai smirked," And now I've seen your panti-."

"See! You're a pervert!"

"Woman, I am not. Now never do this agian. You should be thankful I was so nice!"

"You are never to mention me and panties in the same sentence! Oh, and nice abs."

Missy slipped out from under him and left his room laughing, leaving Kai blushing.

After breakfast, they went off to Tyson's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At Tyson's-

When they got there they saw Hiro, Katie, and little Angie Granger. Kai had taken to calling her Angel because it made her happy. Angie was the first to see them coming.

"Ai! Ai!" she called," Issy!" (a.k.a. "Kai! Kai! Missy!)

Everyone turned to them. Angie ran into Missy's arms.

"How's my little niece?" Missy asked, tapping Angie's nose.

"Good," Katie said, coming up behind her," She can get most words fine now. Well, except names. Those are stuck for now."

"Ai!" Angie said, reaching out for Kai.

Kai took her from Missy, grinning.

"Hey, Angel," Kai said, giving the child a rare smile.

Kai saw Katie, smiling, nudge Missy who blushed. Kai understood what she meant by it and blushed slightly.

"Hey, Kai," Hiro said.

"Hi, Hiro."

"Well, isn't Kai lucky children like him?" Raya said.

The rest of the gang had shown up.

"Maybe yours won't," Jaime teased her sister.

Raya gave her a mean look, but Ray laughed and hugged her. Raya and Ray were married and Raya was 5 months along.

Missy rolled her yes.

"It'll have to if Kai ever wants to be part of the family," Ray joked.

Kai gave Ray a glare. The girls all went off to play with Angie. Kai told the guys about Missy's "little" outburst that morning. Later, the guys joined teh girls. Angie went to sit on Kai's lap.

"Ai?" she asked.

"What is it, Angel?"

"Do you like Auntie Issy?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Do you love her?"

Kai could only stare at the three year old.

"Would you ever marry her?" she continued.

"I-I-"

"Everyone, lets go to the mall tomorrow," Hilary said.

"Hilary," Tyson whined to his girlfriend," I don't want to!"

"We don't have a choice," Kenny said.

"Why?" Max asked.

"We all have to buy gifts for Angie's birthday on Friday," Kenny whispered.

Luckily Angie and been paying attention to Kai.

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

-Angie's Birthday-

Everyone had fun, especially Angie. After Angie blew out her candles, everyone asked what she wished for. She wouldn't tell. That night, Katie heard Angie wishing on a star when she left the room. She told everyone what she said.

"Please let Ai be part of our family by being with Issy. Issy really needs someone and Ai really likes her."

Everyone was stunned. Kai and Missy had left earlier while Katie was tucking Angie in. They decided not to tell them, but to see of Angie's wish would come true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Day-

"Do I always have to cook?!" Missy shouted.

"I'm no good," Kai said.

"Shut up, you could at least try."

"Don't you tell me that, Princess."

"What did you call me?"

"If you act like a spoiled princess, then I'll call you that."

"URGH!"

"Go away, I don't want to see your ugly face!"

"What?" Missy asked, taken aback.

"Go to your room! Go away!"

"Kai..."

"GO!"

Missy ran to her room. Kai could hear noises from insider her room. He burst in there.

"And will you SHUT...up?"

Missy was on her bed crying.

"Leave me alone, Kai."

"Missy...I-"

He felt awful. Thats the way Boris had treated her. Kai could remember all the fights they had. The whole abbey could hear their quarrels.

"Go away."

"Missy, I'm sorry."

"You promised not to act like him," Missy yelled," YOU PROMISED!"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. There was no reason to."

Kai went over to Missy. He lay down beside her on the bed and took her in his arms.

"I don't like to see you cry."

He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He would have gotten up, if he hadn't have done the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Next Day-

Kai went to talk to Tyson, Ray, and Max.

"Jaime and I are ready for more," Max said," Should I ask her to marry me?"

"Yeah," Tyson said," Me and Hil?"

"That would be a relief to us all."

"Kai, are you going to ask Missy?" Ray asked.

"I want to, but...I keep doing the wrong things. Even last night, I made her cry."

"You can make most cry."

"Tyson..."

"Just kidding!"

"Kai, that just means you should as her how she feels about you," Ray said," Then you'll know how to act around her."

"Did you apologize?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I spent the night with her."

The guys stared at him.

"Not like that."

"Oh, hehe..."

"Why don't you just go home and talk to her?" Max asked.

"Maybe I should."

So Kai went home. He called for Missy as he walked in.

"Missy, I-"

He stopped. A guy, obviously drunk by the smell radiating off him, was ready to smach a vase on Missy's bleeding and unconsious body. When the guys saw Kai, he threw the case at him. Kai dodged and went up to the guy and punched him. He then called the police and ambulence. He trie dot wake Missy up, but he couldn't. When the ambulence came, Kai went with them to take care of Missy. The police took away the drunk man. Kai used to hospital phone to call everyone else. They all soon arrived.

"Ai, where is Issy?" Angie said, crying," How is Issy?"

"I don't know, Angel," Kai said.

He wanted so much to cry, but he couldn't. Not in front of everyone. Soon, a doctor came out.

"She is in a critical state. If she lives..."

Kai couldn't stand it. "IF" she lives. Kai ran out of the hospital and to the beach, not wanting to hear anything more. He fell to his knees in the sand.

"Not Missy. Anyone but Missy."

Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Max.

"She'll be okay, Kai. She is strong."

"If she dies...I'll have nothing to live for. Stupid...I should have been there.

Max couldn't say anything to help. When Kai decided to close out everyone else, there was nothing you could do. Max went back to the hospital.

"Like me sitting here is helping her," Kai said to himself," What I'd five to just keep her with me."

Kai headed sullenly back to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kai got back to the hospital, Tyson went up to him.

"They'll only let you in," he said.

Kai nodded. He went into the room, but couldn't bare the sight. Missy was there, motionless. Kai pulled up a chair and took her hand.

"Missy, please stay with me," Kai begged, tears falling from his eyes," If I could just have one wish, it would be for you to be with me. We'd be together, just you and me, for the rest of our lives. I'd be able to take care of you and protect you. Man, I couldn't even do that today. Truth is, Miss, I've had a secret. I've kept it from you, scared of what you'd think. I love you, Miss. I always did and always will. If you die...I'll never love someone else. You've always been there. If you die...I'd die."

Kai silently wept into the blankets of her bed.

"Don't...you dare die..."

Kai's head shot up.

"Missy!" he said, wrapping her in a hug.

"I'll smack you so hard if you die on me," Missy grinned.

"Did you hear everything I said?"

She nodded.

"Every last word. Stupid, I love you, too. I wouldn't have been around you this long if I didn't. I'd have been sick of you by now."

Kai smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'll go get the others."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Missy was able to go home. Kai kept fawning over her.

"Kai, I'm okay," Missy said, eyes twitiching as Kai tried to cook and do the laundry," If you keep doing this...I'll have to beat you."

Kai gave her a look, but let her help him.

"Missy?" Kai asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Missy looked at him odd.

"Yeah, why?"

Kai went over to her and kissed her gently.

"Will you marry me?"

Kai slipped a diamond ring surrounded by rubies and sapphires on her finger.

Missy gaped at it.

"Of course!"

They both smiled as Kai wrapped her in his arms. Missy called the others and told them the news. They were all happy. A year later, Kai and Missy had a little boy named Landon.


End file.
